Push Through The Pain
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow quickly becomes infatuated with the new addition to their family, Regina, and takes a liking to her, despite the coldness she receives back sometimes. Romantic SnowQueen Slowburn. Sequel: Awkward New Territory
1. Dangerous Territory

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd write for a ship I've been really wanting to write about, Snow Queen! This will be following Snow when Regina marries her father. It'll be a slow burning fanfic, but I'm excited to write this for me. Reviews/prompts help me a lot! As always, I hope you enjoy. **

**Trigger warning: Sexual abuse and a bit of violence. **

**Disclaimer: to make this fic make more sense, Snow was eleven when Regina saved her, at sixteen. This is two years after her and Leopold's wedding. **

Snow sat on the window seat in the library. She held a thick book in her hands, but was gazing out of the window at the beautiful calmness rain brought with it.

Regina came inside and looked for Snow, bringing in a tray of pancakes.

"How long have you been here?" She asked while pulling back the satin curtains separating the window from the rest of the library.

"About an hour," she muttered, still watching the heavy raindrops slide down the glass.

"Mind if I join you? I have spare time today." Snow nodded bashfully, pulling her legs to her chest, as Regina picked out a book from one of the many towering bookshelves. She sat at Snow's feet and opened the book.

"What are you reading, or were, reading?" She asked passively. Without looking from the window, Snow said,

"Just a book of poems daddy has told me to read." Regina nodded and flipped her page.

Snow sat back and watched the rain continue to fall from the darkened sky, wondering what else out in the world she could find.

She hadn't been able to travel with her father, so she spent her time with Johanna and Regina in the castle. She would get the latter to braid her hair, read to her, and occupy her time. Everyone could agree that Regina was slowly replacing Johanna as her favourite person to spend time with around the castle, but some days, Regina was not accommodating.

Regina felt flustered with Snow at times, unable to forgive her for dragging her into this broken marriage with Leopold.

But yet, she couldn't keep away from her. Sometimes the anger at Snow would course through her veins as if it were a part of herself, and other times, she enjoyed her presence and the child-like innocence that followed her.

"I was going to go riding today when the rain started," Snow murmured absentmindedly, tearing Regina off of her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah?" Regina said. Snow nodded, "We can do some baking instead. I'm sure the cook won't mind if we clean up." Snow beamed and dragged the older woman through the halls and to the kitchen.

Snow immediately began pulling out bowls and spoons, while Regina talked to the cooked, the only person on the castle staff who she had befriended since arriving. He nodded his head and Snow began rummaging through cupboards and pulling out flour.

"How about I teach you a recipe. I asked the chef for his cookie recipe. Trust me, they're delicious." Snow nodded and looked to her for guidance.

Regina looked through books and pages on a shelf until she stumbled upon the recipe neatly printed on a worn piece of paper with flour stains on it. She brings it over and Snow jumps excitedly.

"Johanna's never let me make cookies before," Snow mumbled.

"Cookies are the best. They're my favourite dessert." Snow's eyes glimmer as she adds ingredients listed on the recipe.

Once they're in the oven, Regina and Snow watched them bake, despite the poor lighting.

Once they were out of the oven and smelling like heaven, Regina and Snow took a bite at the same time, when they both moaned at the sweetness filling their tastebuds.

"This is _amazing_," Snow gasped. Regina nodded, "and I love the coconut!"

Once they cleaned up the kitchen and thanked the cook, they went back to the library before supper, taking their places on the window seat and eating their plate of cookies in silence.

"Do you know when daddy's coming back?" Snow asked.

"I think he comes back late into the night or early tomorrow morning." She meekly nodded and reabsorbed herself into the contents of each page. Regina closed her book sharply, finishing yet another volume; she's read more books in this library then she had in her entire life. She watched Snow as she took the last cookie from the plate.

"Want the last cookie?" Regina asked. Snow took it and split it.

"You can have this half." Regina took the half and ate it speedily.

A maid came running in, she was quite short and had lengthy hazelnut hair.

"Supper is ready," she whispered and scurried away. Regina knew she wouldn't last long. The quiet ones never do. Come to think of it, they've had replacements come and go often. Snow was very particular about the people working around the castle. Regina helped Snow off the windowsill and led her to the dining hall.

——————————

After getting into bed, Snow found herself kept awake. She stared at the roof, until she got up.

She slunk into the hallway and made her way to the Queen's chambers, where Regina was brushing her own hair.

"Regina, I can't sleep," she whispered. Regina turned around and motioned for her to come to the bed. She lay down underneath the mountains of covers, where Regina stroked her hair soothingly. Not long after, Snow fell asleep.

——————————

Snow awoke to the sounds of her father yelling at someone. She looked on the other side of the bed to find Regina missing.

As soon as it registered in her mind that she was missing, she came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to hide her. She swiftly grabbed the clothes laid out for her and retreated back to the bathroom to change.

Snow disregarded her and turned to her father, still shouting loudly. She trudged sleepily into the hall to find him yelling at a stranger.

"Daddy?" She said, confusion prominent on her face. His face softened.

"Hello, my darling, how has your week been?"

"It was really fun! I made cookies with Regina." He scowled slightly and told her to run along.

Regina came out of the bathroom and dried her hair when Leopold stood in her doorway.

"Don't ever let my daughter cook in the kitchen again." He scolded. She looked up at him.

"Yes, your majesty." She sighed, not wanting to fight it. He nodded and left her room quickly.

——————————

Later that afternoon, she convinced a reluctant Regina to take her riding around the courtyard and the fields near the castle.

Snow watched as Regina saddled up her horse, Daisy, then saddle her own. She could tell Regina wasn't in a good mood; she was never in a good mood when her father was around, for the oddest of reasons.

Snow knew her father was harsh when he needed to be, but thought he was a kind man. He was usually polite, trustworthy, and honest when she was around. For some reason, she didn't see it. Maybe he was rude around her?

The ride was silent, except for the wind blowing past them and the squishing of the horse's hooves in mud. Once Snow was growing tired, she led the horse up a hill to watch the sunset. Regina was about to leave her when she noticed Snow was not with her. She turned around and went back to the hill she was sitting atop, gazing at the horizon.

"Snow, we need to go back, I'm sure they're looking for us."

"Just one more minute."

"No. We're leaving now," Regina answered coldly. Snow turned her horse around and left for the castle, leaving the setting sun behind them.

——————————

Snow tossed and turned once more during the night. Finally giving up on trying to sleep, she padded to Refina's room, but stopping dead in her tracks at the sounds coming from the other side.

She heard her father exclaiming loudly, a very undignified sound she could not place. She couldn't hear Regina and began to worry.

Slowly, she opened the door to allow her eyes to peek in through a crack. They must not have heard it over her father. She averted her eyes to her butt-naked father and to Regina, who's body was barely visible.

She couldn't avert her eyes in time to see Leopold thrust in and out of Regina, though. He held her wrists above her head and glided in and out. Regina was struggling under him and she could see purple and blue marks on her legs and thighs, the most prominent, a hand print.

She could just barely see her face, which was in pain. It's each thrust, her faced flickered in pain. _The marriage bed is supposed to be enjoyable, so why isn't Regina enjoying it?_ She thought to herself.

A small smack came from the bed, but Snow couldn't see. Quickly, she turned away and shut the door silently. She ran to her room and drifted in and out of restless sleep.

——————————

When Snow awoke, she unwillingly made her way to the dining hall. Regina was just coming in when she finished. When Regina first laid eyes on her face, she saw a hint of fear on her. She slowly sat herself in the chair across from her. She was very clearly in pain, and trying to hide her arms in the sleeves in her gown. Every movement her arm made in trying to eat, she winced and eventually shifted to her left arm, where pain was less notable.

Snow watched her with conscious eyes. Her father was better than that, he must not have seen her in pain. Even so, she didn't deserve the pain.

Snow could admit she knew next to nothing about the marriage bed, other than the gossip the maids share when they think she isn't listening.

Regina silently got up from the table, and she followed her. Regina limped back to her room and sat down, only noticing her when she felt the weight shift just barely under her.

"Snow, you shouldn't be in here," she told her. Snow nodded.

"You looked like you could use some company," She stated, and settled between Regina's legs, but noticing her wince, she moved out to sit beside her.


	2. Damsel in Distress

**I am having so much fun writing this fic, and I hope you are liking it. If you have reviews, prompts, or requests, they help me so much. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Leopold had guests from a visiting kingdom over to hopefully forge an alliance. King Midas was staying in a guest bedroom, so instead of talking and meeting them, she would only do so if it was a necessity, other than that, she avoided leaving her room and the palace garden's and tried to stay out of Leopold's way.

Snow didn't follow her around as much, just because Midas had brought his daughter along, Abigail, and the two made quick friends.

Regina watched them frolic in the fields near the gardens. She couldn't tell what they were doing now, but it was still annoying to watch her be obnoxiously happy.

—

Snow sat on a low hanging branch in a tall willow tree, while Abigail sat at the trunk, playing with weeds. They were previously exploring the woods, and had even caught a rabbit, but not for long.

They eventually tuckered themselves out and found themselves in the shadow of the tree, with the leaves and branches swaying in the warm spring air.

"My father would never let me do this back at the castle," remarked Abigail.

"This is the first time I've done it, actually. My father doesn't let me either, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him," she said slyly. Abigail laughed as she continued pulling the weeds from the ground and braiding them.

"Can I show you something?" Abigail asked. Snow nodded. She took a long, thick blade of grass from the meadow below and put it between her thumbs; right on the knuckles. She blew steadily, and a high-pitched squeaking sound came from her thumbs.

"Can I try?" Snow said after a fit of giggling. Abigail found a blade of grass for her and handed it to Snow. She followed her instructions and blew as hard as her lungs could, but it didn't work. She continued adjusting and blowing, and she finally did it.

"This is fun," Snow said. Abigail nodded and continued playing with the scenery around her.

Agilely, Snow jumped from the tree and landed on her feet.

"Let's go back to the castle. I want to show you our library."

—

"Woah," Abigail muttered. She bent her head back to look at the bookshelves raising towards the ceiling, at least a story tall.

In a leather armchair, Regina shut her book thunderously and grinned a tad wickedly.

"Hi, Regina," Snow said, running to her, but Regina layed a hand on her chest, showing she didn't want an embrace.

"Hello, dear," she mocked slightly. Snow nodded and showed Abigail to the lengthy windowsill from which she sat upon, for days on end, sometimes, falling asleep on the pillow. Snow wandered over to the labyrinth of shelves and handed Abigail one.

"If you like reading, I suggest this one," She said, holding up a green hardcover book, titled _Her Handsome Hero. _Abigail nodded and flipped it open. Snow went to the table where her book in-progress sat, and walked back to the windowsill, climbing up.

Snow was a little on the short side, but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it when hiding from maids and causing trouble. Her father might've scolded her once or twice for it, but he spoiled her to almost no return.

She had been told, from a young age that she was a reflected image of her mother. Her ivory skin, her curling dark hair, and her generousity, despite her constant pampering and coddling from maids and her father. And also her height. Her mother wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either.

Snow heard Regina turn to leave, but didn't mind as much as she normally would've, she had always been elusive, as she recalled.

Once the maids had gotten them for supper, they both climbed down the bench and to the dining room, where a plate of fresh veggies, roasted beef, and sourdough bread sat.

Snow talked eagerly to Regina, who didn't return the enthusiasm, at least until Leopold looked at her wearily. Abigail watched intently and wisely. She knew love when she saw it, and Snow was most definitely in love with Regina.

As they left the dinner table and went to play in Snow's bedchambers, Abigail closed the door and looked at her knowingly.

"Are you crushing on Regina?" Abigail asked thoughtfully. Snow's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"You _are!" _She exclaimed, "I knew it. Nobody talks or looks or cares about someone the way you do her unless it's love.

"Okay, fine, just don't tell anyone about this. It's our secret, please?" Abigail hesitated.

"Deal." They shook hands and Snow showed Abigail her small collection of porcelain dolls in her closet.

—

"Can you warm a bath for me?" Regina asked the maid. She nodded and bolted out the door. She sat back and laid on her bed, twisting the necklace round her neck.

Ten minutes later, four maids brought up pails of water and gestures towards her lavatory. They filled the tub and laid various soaps out for her.

Once they left, she undressed and eased her aching body into the scorching water. She sighed once fully submerged in water and lounged in the bubbles covering her. She smelled each soap and chose her favourite, scrubbing over each bruise, aching muscle, and handprint on her marked body. She sat back and relaxed as the water began losing heat. She got out of the tub and dried herself off with the fuzzy towels they gave her. She exited and rushed to her room, hoping to not be spotted by anyone in nothing but a towel.

In the confines of her room, she set her towel on the cushioned bench in front of her bed and found a soft nightgown.

After changing, she ran to the door and put her ear to it. Once she heard nobody coming, she dashed back to her bed and reached into her pillowcase, grabbing the spell book from under her.

She stared at it in ambivalence and swept it back under. Maybe Snow White was turning her soft. That she could never admit, especially to Rumpelstiltskin.

—

Snow tossed and turned in her bed. Again, her night would be sleepless. She grabbed a box of matches from her nightstand drawer and lit the candle and lamp beside her. She took out her novel and read.

_Snow was lying in bed when the door creaked open, barely enough to see who was behind it. A shadow lurched in and shut the door swiftly. The figure made its way to her bed, and in the candlelight, Regina's face was illuminated. She smiled softly, a smile she had rarely ever seen, and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her one arm around her shoulder. _

_"What are you doing, it's the middle of the night," Snow whispered. Regina didn't talk, only moved. She shifted and faced the princess calmly. Carefully, she grabbed her chin and leaned closer and closer, until their lips almost clashed and Snow could feel Regina's steady breaths on her skin. _

Snow awoke in the morning feeling both lightheaded and jumpy, but in what she would describe in a good way.

She got to breakfast in time to see Abigail off. If they were leaving earlier than expected, that means her father had succeeded in forging his alliance. For Regina, that meant Snow following her around like a dog again. She increasingly grew sick and tired of the girl, but sometimes, she was less cold to her than normal. Snow didn't really care if she was cold to her, she had a bond of undying loyalty to her.

After finishing breakfast, Regina went to the study to work with Leopold, or moreso, watch Leopold work while he didn't take her opinions. Snow began following, Regina had known the light footsteps following her from anywhere.

"Snow, go elsewhere, I'm doing business with your father." She ordered stiffly. The girl behind her sighed.

"But…"

"Go. We have no use for you in the study." Snow quietly walked off and tried not to roll her eyes.

Snow surreptitiously went outside to the tree she and Abigail occupied the morning before.

Not knowing what to do, she ventured into the thick woods, keen on exploiting every inch of the environment before her.

After a short while, she found herself zigzagging through shrubs, fallen trees, and various other obstacles, including a fawn and doe finding the same adventure she wanted.

At some point, she found herself lost. She turned and looked, but could not see the castle through the abundant growth. She looked above her and saw a sturdy oak tree, growing several feet higher than she was, and even above a lot of the trees.

She heedfully began to climb, scaling the tree, grabbing hefty branches and willing her legs to move, regardless of the stabbing pain in her legs.

She neared the top of the tree, were the branches became less resilient.

Once above the majority of trees, she could see the palace above miles and miles of forest. She looked in the direction as she climbed down, not noticing the thin branch she grabbed onto.

It broke when she began putting pressure on the branch, and she lost her grip on both limbs.

She fell eight feet to the ground and landed on her ankle. An agonizing pain shot up her left ankle to her knee and she screamed. Pulling up her dress skirt, she could see she, as well as a broken leg, she scratched both her legs when climbing up the tree.

She looked around on the ground and foundation large stick, about her size, and very wide. She carefully leaned on the stick while standing on her good leg, and tried walking. It was harder to walk with, but it's better than walking on her bad leg. She carefully started trekking back to the castle.

—

Regina emerged from the study feeling miserable. Leopold was barely acknowledging her presence, despite being the only one there with him, other than his head knight.

Feeling irked, she stomped to her bedchambers to get dressed in riding gear; she needed some fresh air.

As the stable men saddled up Rocinante, she heard yelling from the forest near the meadow. After the stable men finished with her horse, she hopped on and urged Rocinante on. They rode at breakneck speed to meet a sobbing Snow holding her leg while limping to them.

"Regina!" The girl called at the edge of the woods. Regina stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Snow, what did you do?" She rolled up her gown and revealed her severely broken and scratched leg.

"Hop on," she said, suddenly feeling a burst of sympathy shoot through her. She helped Snow up to the back of the saddle, and spurred the horse on to the palace.

"Get a doctor, quickly," Regina ordered the maids standing outside briskly. They nodded and rushed inside.

A small man with greying hair waddled outside.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Snow rolled up her leg and revealed her now bruising, scratched, and broken leg.

"Oh dear," he muttered to himself, but Regina internally panicked at his observation,"Get her inside," he ordered. Regina sprung off and half carried Snow inside, where they took her to her room.

"Get her something to help her relax, some tea perhaps," she commanded a queasy maid standing in the doorway. The maid rushed out of the room and Regina once more rolled her eyes. _How can people get so sick at blood, goodness gracious. They're the worst kinds of people,_ she thought.

Snow looked up to Regina apprehensively, and all the latter could do was comfort her. She swept some hair away from her perfect face and played with it, splayed against the pillow she lay on. Snow smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. Regina tried to smile, but couldn't; she isn't able to kill the growing anxiety that is invading her.

Leopold burst through the door and rushed to her bedside. Regina saw his anger and the way his hands shook, she could tell his face of anger from fear, and he was most definitely angry.

"Snow, What did you do," he ordered her answer. She gulped.

"I went to the woods and I couldn't find the castle so I climbed a tree but I fell. Regina got me back to the castle." She admitted panicked. Leopold looked skeptical, but he grew increasingly furious.

"You knew about this? And didn't tell her no?" He asked Regina, as he held Snow's hand firmly.

"No, I didn't know about this, I was out riding when I heard her shouting for me." He grumbled and left without a second thought.

"Thank you," Snow muttered to Regina.

"Of course, though I don't want to see you out in those woods without permission or supervision ever again. Do you hear me? You could've gotten it much worse, there could be dangerous creatures in those woods." Snow nodded willingly and hugged Regina.

"This may hurt a bit," the doctor informed. Snow nodded and Regina held her shaking hand. A loud crack, followed by a blood-curling scream shook the room. Regina winced but Snow stopped abruptly. A maid sped into the room with a tea tray and cookies, and set it down on Regina's lap, where she set it down onto the nightstand.

"Took you long enough," she said to the maid curtly. She nodded and left silently.

Regina offered a cup of something that smelled like ginger tea to Snow, along with a cookie, Regina's favourite with the coconut.

Snow sipped her tea while the doctor finished wrapping up her leg and treated her scratches.

"I'll talk to Leopold about painkillers and medicine." Regina nodded sharply and nibbled on a cookie, paying no attention to anyone running in the room but Snow.

Leopold offered the girl painkillers, which she took without protest and quickly fell asleep in the older woman's arms.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

**If you have any reviews or requests, they would be much appreciated. **

**Okay, so I have an idea of how I want the story to end, and this chapter will be much more Snow/Regina bonding. I don't want to smother Regina's character when she and Snow actually get together, so I'm gonna work on some things. **

Despite her constant fatigue and pain, Snow was having fun being bed-ridden, as long as Regina was there. Every other morning she helped her father in court, but came back to Snow. Regina had ended up spending more time with Snow than her father. He came in to check in on her in the mornings and to say goodnight to her before letting her sleep.

Snow was to be in bed resting for several weeks, and wasn't intending to let go of Regina for more than an hour. They didn't do much of anything, sometimes they would read or talk, but most times they would sit in silence with Regina massaging, soothing and caressing the girl in her arms.

Secretly, Regina loved it, but she would briefly talk coldly to Snow, despite handling the brat in such a kind manner, a manner which Regina would normally say she didn't deserve. Besides, she couldn't argue when she was staying in bed all day, having your meals brought to you, and avoiding Leopold, even if she had to withstand her mortal enemy.

"Regina? How come you and daddy don't have any kids yet?" The child asked out of the blue.

"Um…I haven't been able to yet."

"Why is that?"

"Well…I don't know, so you should mind your business, it isn't polite of a princess."

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering." Snow fell speechless again and turned to her knitting project, a skill Johanna taught her, despite the Queen telling her it wasn't fit for a royal.

Regina wondered what could've brought on such thoughts to Snow's mind. Regina knew that they were both alike; their reticent natures, but her interrogation was not unlike the princess.

Snow spun around to face Regina. She looked distantly cold, but saw a glimmer of something in her eyes; something that she could only think of as love. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Regina loving her like that.

She turned back around in enough time to hide her blush and continue knitting.

A couple of maids came in with a bath, soap, and supper.

"I thought you would like your bath up here, so it's easier to get to," the same mousy maid from before replied.

"That was thoughtful of you, but I'm still able to move," she said coldly, and to prove it, began crawling out of the sheets smothering her in bed and leaned onto the bedpost to get to the bathtub which had yet to be filled with water.

Three other maids came in and filled the bath, to which Snow kindly regarded them, then began undressing.

"Can you, um…leave? Or just turn?"

"Relax, dear, nothing I haven't seen before," she muttered before turning on the bed. She heard a splash and turned back around. She pulled up the leather armchair near the fireplace up to the bath, where Regina sat with her dish in her lap.

Snow softly scrubbed her perfectly fair skin, and gazed at Regina. She couldn't hide the pure adoration and adulation, luckily, the Queen was looking down at her food.

Snow looked down to the plate beside her bath.

For dinner was mutton glazed in honey and corn, as well as a bowl of fruit for a snack. Snow picked around her dinner and instead ate the fruit.

"I've always loved apples," Snow said vaguely,"to me they've always symbolized…impulse. They're my favourite fruit."

"They've always been mine as well," Regina said. Snow picked at her fruits once more.

"Can you wash my back?" Snow asked innocently. Regina sighed and knelt behind her.

She swept her chocolate-y hair back over her left shoulder and grabbed the soap Snow handed to her. If she wasn't mistaken, she almost heard Snow sigh dulcetly.

After Regina softly rubbed her shoulders and massaged.

"You should really be careful when you're climbing, you aren't even supposed to be there, it's very deplorable for a princess to even venture off castle grounds."

"I know, I felt remorse as soon as I was eight feet in the air," she said humorously, "Can you turn around once more?" The older woman nodded guilefully as she caught a glimpse of Snow's milky legs climbing out of the tub, and once more a peek at her body after she was nearly dressed.

"I didn't tell you to turn around yet,"Snow scolded halfheartedly, but not minding one bit. Regina shrugged and climbed into bed before laying her head on the Queen's lap.

"Now sleep," Regina ordered. Snow nodded and almost immediately drifted off, but without thinking that she slept much better when Regina was with her.

——————————

Once Snow let go of sleep, she felt for Regina's comfort beside her, only to find a note.

_Your father and I have gone out to settle a dispute between villages. Have Johanna keep you company, and please forgo leaving your bed. We will be back around late afternoon. _

_Regina_

Snow sighed and waited for her breakfast. Glancing over, she saw Regina's pillow. Since staying in her bed, she had insisted on sleeping with it, for the strangest of reasons.

Nothing was wrong with it, she could see that, but every pillow in the castle is the exact same. She picked it up and felt a weight on the bottom. She deliberately peeked her hand in to grab the weight.

She pulled out a jewel encrusted book with fancy writing on the cover. She flipped it open and a name stuck out to her.

"Ru-Rumpeel-Rumpeelshtiltskin" she pronounced, and a scaly man stood in front of her, grinning foully.

"That's not how you say it, _dearie," _he said in a screechy high voice.

"What…_are _you?" She asked.

"What? I'm not a what, in fact, I'm _the. The _Rumpelstiltskin. You should fear me, in fact."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why are you so…green?"

"It's a long story, now what are you doing, calling on the most powerful sorcerer in the realm?"

"You're a sorcerer?" She asked intently. He nodded.

"And you're princess Snow White, now with formalities out the window, I see you have a spell book in your hands. Why is that, dearie?"

"I found it in my stepmothers pillow."

"Nice for subtlety," he muttered under his breath,"now, if you would stop wasting my time, do you want me for something or can you stop wasting my time and leave me back to spinning."

"Actually…" she started, but couldn't finish over the imp's incessant giggling and rapid clapping of his hands.

"…I want a love potion, I want Regina to love me as I do her. Can you do it?"

"Magic can do much, but no that. No bringing back to life, no love potions, none, zip zilch." She nodded meekly, feeling stupid for suggesting such an idea.

"Can it…mimic a love potion? Give the impression that she loves me?"

"I can do that, but _all _magic comes with a price," he said, donning a devilish grin.

"Name it. Your price."

"I need you to simply say, how much do you _love _Regina? How badly do you want her to love you?"

"As much as I want happiness; with all my heart, with every piece of me. I need her as much as oxygen and I am drowning in my love for her. And I…"

"Okay, that's enough, I got what I asked for. Enjoy!" He said, handing her a vile of orange liquid.

"Make her ingest this, in any way you think possible, if it's in her body, it will start to take effect. I look forward to more business with you, dearie." He giggled erratically and left as fast as he came. She stared at the potion in the vile and laughed.

"Maybe now, you will love me as I will always love you; forever." She whispered, than hid her spell book in the pillow once more, then moved the cushions of her leather armchair to shove the bottle between the cushions, then ran to bed before Johanna came in with breakfast.

——————————

Snow read her book for the rest of the day in her armchair in front of the fire in the fireplace, but faced a moral dilemma that came with the books her tutor instructed her to read, and of course it would be about heroism. She obviously knew that magic always had a price, and she knew she would disappoint Eva by dabbling in dark magic, and she knew heroes wouldn't take the short cut.

At the same time, she knew Regina could never love her like she wanted her to. She would always be a mother figure to her, and not a lover, no matter how many times she wished on a star. Regina is allowed to use magic, so why couldn't she?

She fondled the vile filled with a potential for love, but the door opened and she hid the hand grasping her potion, and Regina walked in.

Snow brightened at the sight at the Regina, and her glamorous figure shaped in her dress. Snow looked away before Regina could tell she was staring, but Regina did, in fact, know of the girls recent obsession.

"How was your day?" Snow asked politely. Regina cracked a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"Quite tiring, and yours?"

"Boring," Snow huffed. Regina chuckled.

"Here. I brought tea." A light switched on in Snow's brain and she grasped the vile tighter.

"Thank you," she said duplicitously. Regina walked off to change and Snow eyed the two teacups. What would father think? But what would Regina think? What would be her reward for doing this? She thought hard as time ticked away and Regina was closer to walking in any second.

And Snow White's soul grew darker that day.

She popped the cork off the bottle and swiftly poured the liquid into the right teacup. She took the left teacup as Regina sauntered in and took the teacup.

Snow watched her sip her tea, enthralled. She had made the Queen think she loved her. She never felt more selfish in her life, and she gave way to such feeling.

Regina looked to Snow, who was staring at her, but feeling no effect that the potion should've given. Snow knew the ghastly beast tricked her as Regina watched with the same familiar, cold glance. Snow shivered and sipped her tea.

Rumpelstiltskin watched the girl's heartbreak through her vanity mirror and laughed. But no magic could tell him that Regina was slowly growing kinder to the girl and abandoning her master.


	4. Protect Me from the Dangers of the World

**My boredom has slowly been killing me, so have another chapter to the only story that I have an idea for. If you have reviews/requests, they really help me. I hope you enjoy!**

Snow was slowly easing herself out of bed and lightly walking around her bedchambers with Johanna. Regina rarely visits her in bed, and she's drifting away.

Snow thought of calling on Rumpelstiltskin and demanding a real potion, but she thought it was for the best, despite him now knowing her deep, dark, and obvious secret.

Regina wanted to visit, but Leopold keeps pulling her away for royal business, and doesn't permit her to sleep in her bed. Regina didn't mind him. He was really kind to her, even if he doesn't listen to her in court, and it's not that he's violent with her in bed, but he will inflict pain without knowing it, without knowing that just because she's his, doesn't mean she wants to be marked for all to see. She just doesn't love him or find pleasure from him, and he just needs to understand that.

And having Rumpelstiltskin confirm her suspicions about Snow White's dirty little secret, she can use it to her advantage in this duel for power, one Snow White doesn't even know about. One she doesn't stand a chance at winning.

——————————

Snow was jostled awake by a searing pain in her leg. Slowly, she pulled off her bandages and found a swollen, pussed up leg. She screamed and leaned over the side of the bed for her chamber pot, and threw up. A maid ran in and found Snow expelling her food and her repulsively infected calf. She called for the king and the doctor and she soothed Snow.

Regina heard a blood-curdling scream from the princess. Dropping her teacup on the cold stone floor, she sprinted to Snow's room, where a stressed king, a worried doctor, and a sobbing girl were.

She immediately climbed onto her bed and held her close. The king patted their arms and talked with the doctor outside.

"I don't feel well," Snow whined into Regina's nightgown.

"You don't look well either," Regina murmered sweetly. The doctor came back in and told Snow of her situation.

"It seems I didn't disinfect your leg as much as thought, and your scratches got infected. You're going to have to put this on your leg, and take these pills. You may get a fever, chills…" and the man went on and on until Snow nodded fearfully, and Regina held her tighter instinctively.

Leopold motioned for Regina to come with him, while she detached Snow from her gown.

"The chances of her…living…are slim, he said. I want you to keep a close eye on her for me, and make sure she takes her medicine. I trust you with her, and I know she does too," Leopold hushed. Regina nodded and almost laughed, but was almost crying. She hated her with the burning of a thousand stars, but at the same time, she loved her as a mother to a child; in a special way that could never be broken by any physical force.

She ambled back in the room and hid her tears as Snow clung to her.

"I read all the books daddy gave me, I know I'm going to die," she whispered. Regina was quick to hug her and hold her ferociously close to her chest.

"I'm going to try my best to keep you safe," she said calmly, concealing her unease and quiet fear. Snow smiled and shivered.

——————————

The maids were being too kind to her, putting Snow farther on her edge of angst. The chef made her favourite foods, while the maids were being nicer than they would, knowing a thirteen-and-a-half year old was walking the line of life or death.

Regina held the girls hair as she threw up once more, and when she finished, collapsed weakly.

Regina wanted to shout in happiness, but collapse in anguish. Maybe the girl didn't deserve it. Maybe her anger should be towards her mother, now living as the Queen of Hearts. Snow _was _just a child, after all, and facing the end of her short life.

Snow was becoming increasingly worse, she was freezing cold, but burning to the touch, she was sweating profusely, she was throwing up, and her coughing increased.

But when she threw up blood, that was when Regina completely broke down. Snow was paler than a sheet, her red lips standing out on her face, as she looked up to Regina with blood covering her already wine red lips.

"Hold me," Snow whispered. Regina sobbed as she pulled Snow back into her arms.

"I need to tell you something," Regina said. Snow nodded,"Daniel died. My mother crushed his heart in her hands. I didn't want to tell you, but I hated you for it. I realized, I should hate her, to you. You didn't want to break my family over the secret, and I understand that completely. I'm sorry for being so cold and distant."

"I have something to tell you." Snow said. Regina held her face covered in a sheen of perspiration.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, I have been since I could understand what those feelings mean." Regina nodded. Snow's eyes fluttered open and closed. Without thinking, Snow kissed Regina softly and weakly, a possible goodbye. Snow shut her eyes, but her chest rose up and down. Regina watched her, checking every so often that she's breathing.

Leopold came in silently with a bundle of Snowbells in a vase. He looked at Regina skeptically and perturbed. She shook her head and he set the flowers on her nightstand. He sat beside her sleeping form, sweeping hair out of her face.

"I can't believe she's on the verge of life and death, juggling between each one."

"I can't believe how that must feel, the possibility of your own child dying," Regina whispered.

"If she does, I just hope she finds peace, and with her mother. I can't imagine a life without her though." He kissed her matted forehead and left.

Regina kissed Snow lightly, on her soft, plump lips. Snow sighed in her sleep and Regina smiled.

Without the remorse and hatred towards Snow, her shoulders felt lighter, but not quite weightless.

——————————

Once Regina had wrapped her head around Snow dying, she got better, slowly but surely. Her temperature calmed down a little bit, and she could stomach a small amount of water and soup. Regina was the hopeful one, while Snow asked what heaven would be like.

"I'm not sure, dear, I think everyone has different images of what it would be like," Regina answered.

"Well, what do you think it would be like?"

"…Mine would be with my father, maybe even with you, with lots of forest and plenty of space to ride. And those cookies, the chef's cookie recipe would be there too," she smiled.

It's funny how things change. A year ago, hell, even six months ago, Regina would've said with Daniel under their tree on the hill, watching Snow die slowly at her feet. But now, she's gotten too attached. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _they said, _it'll be fun,_ they said. But now, she loves her enemy, or possibly her former enemy.

Breaking her from her thoughts was Snow's cherry-red lips on hers. She pulled back and scan the girl. Her eyes were red and tired, her hair was messy and matted, her skin was still unusually hot and pale, and her eyes looked to be almost watering.

On instinct, she hugged her firmly.

"We can't do this," Regina spoke softly.

"Why'd you kiss me back then?"

"I'm saying that it _can't _happen. I'm married to your _father _andyour only thirteen." Snow cried softly.

"It hurts," she mumbled, "everything hurts." Regina nodded and reached over to the nightstand.

"Take these, and I'll put this on your leg." Regina removed the covers and carefully undid the bandages covering her calf.

The infection was steady retreating, but not without affliction. Regina cringed and Snow sat up against the headboard to see.

"Oh my god," she uttered. Regina pat her hand and choked back bile rising in her throat. She carefully rubbed the cold ointment onto her leg and asked a maid for more bandages.

"You're gonna need a bath tonight," Regina told her.

"You are too. You've barely eaten, slept, and I can't remember the last time you left this bed other than changing." Snow observed. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, and Snow giggled.

——————————

Snow was almost fully healed now, but it took longer than expected, two months, so Regina started calling Snow 'Lion'. She loved it, but couldn't stand the thought of loving Regina from afar. She wanted to do something about it, and she knew she could, but she couldn't kill her father out of love for Regina. That would tip her over the edge.

So instead, she'd try convincing her to love her in secret.

"Can you come into the woods with me?" Snow asked. Regina knew it was a bad idea, but she would be with her each step they take.

"As long as you don't climb anymore trees." Snow laughed.

"I was quite good at it, until it came to getting down," she chuckled.

She led Regina through the extensive woods and they reached a clearing where they sat on the grass on a hillock with flowers surrounding them.

Snow laid down and breathed in the scent of the greenery around her. Regina plucked from the ground and weaved them together. Once she finished, she placed the crown of flowers atop Snow's delicate head.

"A crown fit for a princess." She whispered, sweeping Snow's hair behind her ear. She giggled angelically.

"Can you show me?" She asked. Regina nodded and taught her the pattern until they both crowns.

"Here. A crown fit for a Queen." The bunch of flowers were black lillies and lilac, while Snow's had snowbells and wild red roses. They laid in the soft grass watching clouds, and wallow in their blissful peace that nothing can ruin. Except for Snow's one-sided love.

At least she _thinks_ it's one-sided. She doesn't know how bad Regina wants to run away with her, away from responsibility, and her father, and everything but themselves. She take any time alone with Snow as she can get.

"Why can't you love me?" Snow asked, barely audible, but Regina heard it.

_I do love you, _she wants to answer, _I love you more than Daniel, more than Leopold, more than life itself, _but all she can say is,

"It's complicated, but don't think for a second I don't love you." She said hushed. All she wanted in the world was to kiss her, tell her it's alright, that nothing will hurt her ever again, with her budding magic to protect her, that good will win against evil, but all she can do is accept the fact that she will never be able to openly love her. But nobody ever said she _had _to do it openly.

Regina, on a rush of internal torment and rash decisions, kissed Snow gently.

"Maybe no one has to know," Regina said. Snow smiled and pulled her down to her.


	5. Your Love isn't Enough

**Okay, so this is one of the only fics that I have a clear understanding of where I want this to go, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any reviews/requests, they always help!**

Regina never though she could love the brat that separated her from Daniel, but here she is, sneaking around the palace maids and exchanging gentle kisses in the fields outside the castle, and she's almost never been happier. Even still, she didn't know if she was wanting to use Snow's increasing affection, or if she's really devoted to this.

Snow White has never felt anything like this. The fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach when she eyes Regina, knowing what her lips feel like against hers. The excitement when Regina has spare time to go riding and spend time alone with her. Regina knew Snow's constant need for affection and attention was rapidly growing into a beast that couldn't be stopped; she didn't know if she should be fearful or overjoyed.

When Snow's birthday quickly rolled around, Snow couldn't contain her dread. Regina had already picked out her present, a book she cherished dearly, one she knew Snow would love, despite the gory details of her birthday three years ago. She hid it in her closet, tucked inside a dress that Snow expressed her disgust over.

Snow was informed by Regina and her father that she would be joining the court and that she needed to take her looming responsibilities seriously, as she began full-time training for her inevitable crowning of queen.

Regina now taught her lessons instead of Johanna, a request made by the princess herself. She had never taught anything before, but she understood what needed to be taught, and corresponding books for her to read.

Regina stuffed books and papers in a satchel and slung it over her shoulder. Leopold had allowed them to leave the castle to do her lessons, and of course, they went to their special place, their field of flowers, where most of their time each visit.

Snow skipped into her room with a basket gripped tightly in her soft hands. She grinned at the sight of Regina in a tight-fitting red dress. Regina smiled back lightly.

"What's in the basket?" Snow looked down at her feet bashfully.

"Snacks. I didn't want you or me to go hungry." Regina nodded and led her out the large wooden doors of the palace and to the stables, where their horses were ready and waiting for them.

Snow handed the basket to the other woman and pulled herself up, grabbing the basket back from her outstretched hands, and waited for Regina to climb on and lead her.

The air bit their skin, signalling the coming of a brisk winter, but they had ways of staying warm; Snow request that blankets be kept on her horse, and Regina always had warm skin anyways.

They got to their usual spot, the normally emerald green grass now a lighter colour. Snow laid down a blanket for them and sat down, patting beside her for Regina to sit. They pulled out their books and Regina taught her, today the lesson was about proper table manners and the correct uses for utensils, but Snow could barely pay attention. She daydreamed and merely watched Regina talk, the way her lips moved, how she occasionally flipped her chocolatey brown hair over her shoulders, and the way her eyes shimmered in the mid-day sun.

"Snow, pay attention," she scolded. Snow looked up from where her thumbs were fiddling with weeds and to the woman across from her.

"I am," she muttered playfully.

"No, you aren't." Regina couldn't bite back a smile any longer.

"There's that beautiful smile, I haven seen it all day, I've missed it." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You need to pay attention to this stuff. I already know how to eat like a queen, so now I'm teaching you. You must listen."

"Why learn when we can do…other things." Regina slammed her book shut.

"If you can't listen, then I'll have Johanna teach you again." Snow shot right up from where she was laying.

"I will, listen. Keep going." Regina grinned triumphantly and read from a book from the library. Snow shifted so she was on her belly, hands holding her cheeks and kicking her legs playfully behind her.

After Regina finished and quizzed her, she let loose and allowed Snow to scoot closer, resting her head on lap, pulling food from the basket.

Buns, a mix of strawberries and blueberries, and small slices of cake littered the blanket, as well as the two splayed out in the middle. Snow bit into a strawberry and swept her tongue over her lips, catching the juice that burst upon her lips. Regina leaned down to the girl in her lap and caught the rest of the juice from her tongue and lips. Snow giggled quietly. She sank down further into Regina's lap, resting her head on one of her thighs and crossing her legs. Regina grabbed a handful of blueberries and a bun, eating them hungrily.

Snow turned in her lap and faced Regina, holding her hands on either side of her legs. She grinned widely and leaned in, pressing her forehead against Regina's, before kissing her lips.

Over the course of their 3-week "affair," Regina taught Snow a lot about handling her, but never got into details about what exactly happened in bed, something she was very curious about, but Regina wouldn't talk to her about that. She made a mental note to get Johanna to inform her. She knew there were graphic books in the library, maybe Regina could help her find them and allow _them _to teach her.

Snow leaned back from Regina's inviting expression and laid back down on the blanket, licking the icing off the top of a slice of cake. Regina rolled her eyes and nipped at the icing surrounding her lips.

"Ooh, want to see something," Snow asked. Regina almost choked on a blueberry.

"What kind of…something?" Snow pulled a weed and blew strongly, making a wailing sound in the isolated forest around them. Regina chuckled, triggering a fit of giggles from the princess. Regina tucked a bar behind the girl's ear, and took pride in watching her blush profusely against her milky white skin.

"We should get back," Regina uttered, watching the sun begin to retreat downwards. Snow nodded defeated.

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, tomorrow is your first time in court, we may not have time." Snow huffed.

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything _inside _the castle." Snow lit up and walked to her horse, packing her blanket. Regina followed and pulled herself onto her chestnut-brown stallion.

"Regina, what are we gonna do? Surely, my father won't permit me to marry you, and I want to be queen, so what are we gonna do?" Regina thought.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Snow nodded, looking muddled and as pale as usual.

——————————

Regina snuck into her room, late at night, too late to still be awake, but she couldn't wait. She shut the door timidly.

"Happy birthday Snow," she whispered into the dark. She knew she would be up, not be able to sleep with the feelings of sorrow and restlessness eat at her. She heard a few muffled sniffles from the bed. Regina lit a candle from her nightstand and looked to Snow's tear-stained face. She didn't know what to do, so she hugged her.

"I got you something," she informed.

"No, I don't want-"

"You'll love it, I promise." She pulled out a hardcover book from behind her back and held it out for her.

"_The Wonders of the Realms,"_ she read,"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me a gift."

"But I wanted to. I hope you like it." She turned and walked off abruptly, but Snow caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," she whispered against her lips, before closing the distance between them. Regina smiled.

"Now get some sleep, you'll be having a busy day this morning." She detached snow from her nightdress and left, grinning as she leant against the door, shutting it behind her.

Snow hugged the book to her chest unyieldingly. She flipped open the cover and read the writing on the back of the cover.

_Dearest Snow, have a wonderfull day, and hopefully, more to come with you by my side._

_R_

Snow opened it and began reading. Pictures and drawings of wonderous places filled with creatures so different than that of the Enchanted Forest. The one that drew her in the most was known as _The Land without Magic. _Strange metallic machines were strewn about, surrounded by even more houses and cottages, and people that looked just like them, but dressed very strangely. She would rather stay here than go to that confusing yet mystical world.

She set her book down and tried to fall asleep, but tossed and turned all night. Finally, sleep claimed her.

When she awoke, maids had already been there and set out breakfast and clothing for her, with a card form her father.

_Dear Snow, _

_There has been some trouble with the eastern villages and a series of attacks. I have gathered an army to go along with myself, so you will stay with Regina until I come back. I should be back after dinner with a gift. _

_Love, father_

Snow sighed and pulled on her clothes and ate her breakfast in bed. Regina joined her and led her to the courtroom, where she was to appear for the first time.

Snow found it particularly boring, but some cases were interesting and fun to solve issues between subjects. Once they finished, Johanna told Snow that she was supposed to take a lesson today. Instead, Regina thought she deserved a day off, so she grabbed the softest blankets she could find and requested that a fire be made.

Snow paced around her room with her new book in her hands. A maid led her to apt he room which Regina sitauted herself in, laying out fresh baked cookies, pastries and fruit. She had a pile of lesson books on a corner of the blanket, but they were hiding the actual books she was going to read.

Snow sat down and watched Regina stare dreamily at the smouldering fire.

"I think I know of a way to be together," Snow declared.

"Yes?"

"We can run away. The book of realms? We could go to one. I don't want to go to Neverland, or The Land Without Magic, but there's always Arendelle, or Wonderland, we can-"

"Snow, stop. We can't do this. You are destined to be queen, we can't run away together. Where would we go, there aren't any houses. If you want _us _to happen, openly, you'd have to think of something else." Snow pouted and Regina laughed.

"Why would you want to leave? We're together already, nothing would change." Snow was about to speak, but held her mouth shut. Snow nodded and leaned against Regina, who swept her hair back and braided it, while Snow read her book.

It was peaceful moments like these that Snow wanted. She wanted to be able to crawl into Regina's arms without being seen, she wanted to do things other people do when in love, but for now, she had to keep quiet. It was hard to do when your father talks about arranged marriage for you, when you hear maids gossip about their loves, and yours is married to your father unwillingly.

Maybe, she thought, there could be other ways of doing so, without leaving the kingdom. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible, but it would take an absolute genius to pull it off. Luckily, she was in love with one.


	6. Too Far Down

**If you have any reviews or requests, they always help! I hope you enjoy! **

Snow paced back and forth in her room. She swears it's probably caved in by how much she has done it, but she continues, unable to break her habit of both pacing and worrying. Regina was out on an excursion with her father and was both incredibly bored and irrationally stressed.

On her bed, sat Regina's spellbook, with Rumpelstiltskin's name engraved on the inside of the cover. When she found it, it had been collecting dust and she trusted that she hadn't practiced for a while.

While her infatuation with Regina increased, so did a rebellious part of her that she never knew existed until she came waltzing gracefully into her life. And as Regina's fondness turned into a fast budding romance for Snow, there was still that small voice in her head telling her to blame the girl, the one who killed her beloved and replaced him by a king who could never love her as he did Eva, but she didn't mind; it was only fair, she could never love him as she did Daniel.

Whatever happened now, she knew one thing but refused to agknowledge it. She was hooked into Snow like sharp barbs under her skin, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't detach herself. She could never go back from this strange relationship with Snow.

Snow didn't even begin to know what she had with Regina. Was it an affair? Was it a romance, was she courting her? She didn't bother to try and figure it out. In her head, she would call it 'mutual love that isn't technically allowed but brings warmth to her everytime she steals a glance in court.' That sounded right.

Regina couldn't stop the worry overtaking her. She knew that Snow would be safe, she'd been alone all the time, with the maids and the guards to keep her company, or something close to it. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling Snow was up to something, something dreadful.

Back at the castle, Rumpelstiltskin appeared after being summoned once more by the girl.

"Oh, god, what do you want?" Rumple asked from her armchair, his head resting on his hand, fingers curling up over his cheek.

"I want you to teach me magic," she stated confidently. He chuckled amusedly.

"You. Magic. Why, that's ridiculous, dearie, you are the definition of pure. You don't want to stain your heart with magic."

"Then why did you do it?"

"…we aren't talking about me. Now, why on earth would you want to learn magic."

"I want to be with Regina, forever. I can't if I have no power." Rumple giggled.

"How do you propose you do that?"

"I can take us somewhere where we can be together."

"You really think she would want to run away. With you. Dearie, she could barely stand the sight of you a month ago, what makes you think she changed so rapidly?"

"Because she is good. She may be trying to learn magic, but she is still the woman who saved my life. She is a woman tainted with sadness, and I need to fix it."

"You can't just _assume _you'll be able to fix your problems with a snap of your fingers. Magic can do much, but nothing as drastic as this. She barely even tolerates you."

"Well, on her good days, she likes me. It's just the days in between that she's just…you know." Snow motioned. Rumple got up from his chair and to Snow standing open the middle of the room.

"First of all, you really think you can leave with her and automatically assume she won't snap your neck when she's having her bad days? Second, the fact that your little brain can't comprehend that Regina will never love you fully is baffling." Snow's face fell.

"I already know that she doesn't always like my company, but she's warming up to me, I think." Rumple giggled.

"_You _aren't the one who's warming her up. The idea of crushing your heart in her fingertips is the only little bit of happiness she has." Rumple sighed,"Congratulations, you've wasted my time twice in the two times I've interacted with you." Rumplestiltskin flicked his hands in a curling motion and he disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. She sighed.

She knew she needed her dose of reality, but she was hoping if she avoided the fact that Regina may never love her as much as Snow wants, it could be avoided. Maybe she could figure out a way to both please Regina and get her way. Leopold was going to regret raising Snow as spoiled as she was.

Regina watched a sleeping Leopold, wishing she could sleep, but the nagging feeling she got ate at her from the inside out. Instead, she looked out the window to the kingdom around her. The musky scent of forest, the small taverns littered a few miles apart from each other, in the hopes of getting travelling customers and their business.

She felt they were nearing the castle, they passed the landmark she always used, a water well surrounded by shrubs and bushes, with Snowbells surrounding it. She contemplated getting out and fetching Snow a bouquet of flowers, but decided against it, the rational and emotionless part taking over for the time being.

Regina contemplated a lot of things. She was once going to escape before her wedding, but her mother caught her. Then, she was planning on hanging herself, but she could admit, that was the darkest place she had ever been in, and had since erased any thoughts relative to it. She contemplated killing both Leopold and Snow, but they weren't so bad sometimes.

Little did she know or guess, Snow had caught on to her deceit, or better put, half-deceit, and had caught on for a while now. She did enjoy her time with the girl and did not regret their weird and a little crazy relationship in the slightest, but she could say she wasn't exactly warming up to her, or wanting to, for that matter. She was doing just fine without feeling anything for Snow other than slight hate and tolerance, as well as the small feeling that her new romance gives her, even if Regina tries to deny it, no matter how hard she tried, it was there and wasn't giving in. She just crossed her fingers and hoped that the feeling wasn't what she thought it was.

Snow was well in bed when they arrived back at the palace, but still, Regina knew Snow created trouble, she knows first hand that it's one of her specialties. The maids could never have gotten Snow to bed without difficulty, but they did, which all but affirmed that she was up to no good.

Regina slunk through the halls and pressed her ear up to Snow's door. Once she confirmed that there was no sounds, she opened the door just a crack to make sure she was in bed. She crept in further to find her own spellbook on the stone floor, opened to a random page in the middle.

She looked to Snow again, and worried for her life. If this girl ever got a hold of the magic she dabbles in, the world had better watch out. She grabbed her book, tucked it under her arm and ran to her own room, before slamming the door shut and hiding it under her mattress.

When Snow White awakened, her book was not on the bed where she put it, and not on the floor, where it could've dropped, so she began to panick, her breath quickening as she looked under her vanity, in the closets and drawers.

Regina entered, expecting Snow in her bed or in the lavatory, but found her tossing dresses and clothes out of a drawer in her dresser.

"Snow, what on earth-"

"I lost it," she muttered. Regina rolled her eyes.

"This?" Regina held up her book and Snow gasped.

"You found-"

"Of course I found it. If you want to hide something, hide it somewhere good," Regina interrupted a babbling and reddened Snow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Damn right you are. You will never touch this again or there will be _grave _consequences. Understand?" Snow nodded, keeping her head low.

"Good. Now why on earth did you have the urge to try and use this?" Snow didn't reply.

"Answer," she ordered, firmer than before.

"You don't love me. Not as much as I want you to, or ever will." Regina cackled.

"You are too selfish for your own good. You are a hard person to love, as am I." Snow looked up, as Regina wiped off a single tear falling down her porcelain face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll just have to learn to love you. And you will have to learn to wait for it, because magic will only allow the darkness in your heart to be free."

"I don't have darkness in my heart," Snow denied.

"Oh, my darling, of course you do. Everyone does." Snow nodded and held onto Regina, soaking up as much time with the relatively-tolerant Regina.

"Do you think you will ever love me? As I hope you to?" Regina hesitated.

"In think so. As long as you overcome your selfishness." Snow nodded.

"Anything for you," she whispered, winding her arms around her neck and kissing her tenderly. Little did they both know, a maid heard it all when hearing the loud voices coming from Snow's room. Fearful, she peeled in just in time to see Snow draw in for a kiss.

And boy, did the gossip train leave the station after that encounter. Thankfully, the king never listened to the horrid gossip that continuously circulated around his castle, but Snow heard it all and intended to do something about it.

Three days after the incident, Snow heard two guards in the courtyard talk about an alleged affair between the Queen and her stepdaughter. On the verge of tears, she ran to Regina's study, where she would be studying maps for the king and ran inside.

"People know," she whispered.

"About…what, exactly?"

"About us. Guards were talking about someone seeing us." Regina dropped her pen.

"Did you tell?"

"No." Regina sat back against the wooden seat and bit her lip in deep thinking.

"We need to do something," Snow said. Regina looked at her.

"Why would we do anything about it?"

"Because of my father. If he hears about this, surely, you would be executed." Snow sobbed and Regina held her in her arms. Snow leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped her, planting two fingers on her lips and pushing her head back.

"If someone sees us, they will surely tell the king himself. Other than that, we will lie low and do nothing like this, unless we are alone, in our place. Do you understand me?" Snow nodded furiously.

"Good, now go to the library and pick up some books. We can leave when I finish this."

Regina knew it was risky to leave with the princess for a secluded area when rumours have been spreading about their relationship, but if they acted like it wasn't normal, the rumours would no longer be just rumours.

Snow ran outside with her leather satchel filled with books and snacks and asked the stable men to saddle up their horses. The two men looked at one another, but were ordered sternly from the girl again and obeyed.

Regina packed up her books, papers and materials and met Snow in the stable.

"How about we go somewhere else, dear. I found another spot that I would like to show you." Snow nodded and followed the older woman through the trails and roads throughout the forest.

"Are we there yet? I think my horse is getting a little tired."

"I'm glad you're thinking about your horse and not you, but no, we still have a little ways left."

After what Snow thought of as hours and Regina as minutes, she stopped on the trail and hopped off.

"Our secret spot is the middle of a road?"

"No, dear, look." Regina pulled back branches of a tree and found a large-hollow log about twelve feet away.

"Woah, someone could _live _in this," Snow whispered.

"Exactly. Let me show you the inside." Snow hopped along next to Regina, who sauntered in front. Snow stepped inside after her and gasped.

The log had a lantern hanging from the ceiling and a bed in the corner, with chests and a small low table with two rocks as the seats. On top of the tabletop was a bowl of bread.

"When we want to escape, we can come here. This could be like a cabin, like a second home. Do you like it?"

"I _love _this! Did you furnish this yourself?" Regina nodded.

"Thank you, this is amazing. I can't wait to visit here with you often." Regina smiled.

"How about we do our lesson outside?" Snow nodded and followed the woman out and to an area behind it. They sat down on soft grass and leaned up against the trunk of a large tree.

After their lesson, snow sat up against Regina.

"What will we do? Everyone except father knows." Regina stroked Snow's hair and swept it away from her face, holding her cheek in her hand.

"We will do whatever it takes." She whispered, then closed the distance between them. Whatever it takes. Snow will do it, anything for her. She has fallen too far down the rabbit hole now. And Regina is starting to find hers. Snow was just awaiting for _when _she falls.


	7. Warning: Toxic And Corrosive

**If you have any reviews or requests, they really help me. I hope you enjoy!**

Regina was tense around the king for days. She tried escaping when he came to talk to her or lead her to his bedchambers, but he couldn't tell. The punishment for sneaking around with his daughter will no doubt be severe, and she wants to prolong it for as long as she can.

Snow's been even more tense than she is, and she wasn't,t even the one facing punishment. She was worried for Regina after she faces punishment. She doesn't want her to die, and will do anything in her power to stop it.

It was late at night when Regina received a letter from a bird carrying a letter.

_Meet me under the tall oak tree near the flower fields, at our spot. I would like to talk to you. _Regina didn't waste time writing and a grabbed a black fur cloak and draped it around her shoulders as she rushed out of the palace. People noticed her rush, but didn't question her leaving.

She took her horse from the stable and nestled herself in the saddle before encouraging it forward. she felt the wind breeze through her flowing black hair in a ponytail held high on head.

In the small glow of the moonlight, she spotted Snow on the hill in the middle of the wildflowers. Her skin reflected the pale light cast on her face and she smiled softly.

As Regina got closer, she could see the features of her face clearer and sharper, until she was inches away from her.

"I don't want you to die. We need to do something before father finds out," Snow whispered.

"No. I've accepted my fate already, now you have to. Whatever come out of this, know I love you." Snow's face lit up for a moment, then frowned.

"You don't understand. I _can't _live without you."

"Well, you'll have to learn to, because it doesn't look good for us."

"If this is it then, I want our last moment to be special," she murmured, before kissing Regina with a fervour she hasn't seen in her before. She pulled back in surprise.

"I can't stop loving you," Snow said to herself, before leaning in again. Regina let her take over while she memorized the feel of her lips, the smell of her, the touch of her fingers over her waist, the passion she made her feel.

Suddenly, Snow was tugging and pulling at Regina's cloak and holding her hands behind her neck.

"Snow, this is too far."

"Please. I don't want you to leave me without feeling you pressed against me, at least once." Regina listened to the girl instead of reasoning, and pulled Snow's own garments off. She moaned lightly and Regina felt a surge of electricity zap through her.

Regina undid the girls corset while suckling her neck tenderly, and Snow ran her fingers through her dark hair. She moaned at the contact before Snow began shimmying out of her dress, revealing her bare body. Regina's voice caught in her throat and the growing wetness between her legs suggested so.

After finding her way out of the corset herself, Snow bit her lip and crawled onto her lap, pushing her head to the ground of flowers and soft grass. Regina grinded her hips against hers, and Snow groaned. Regina grinned and rolled over and pushed Snow to the ground, retreating down her body, focusing on her shoulders, breasts, and down her belly to her core. She slowly licked a strip of skin from her inner thighs to her clit, making Snow tremble in her skillful arms.

"More," She ordered.

"So selfish," Regina joked, before licking her again and taking her clit into her teeth. Snow writhed under her and Regina held her hips to the grass.

——————————

Regina tried to fix her and Snow's hair, while the other girl tried steadying her breathing and refrained from blushing at the sight of Regina after knowing what they did in the light of the moon. When Regina turned Snow around, she was smiling widely and grinning like a lovesick idiot would. Her lovesick idiot. She agreed with Snow, she didn't want to die without knowing the possibility of their relationship. In a way, dying _would _take her away from Snow.

They rode back to the castle together, and on the steps stood a furious-looking king with his arms crossed and a vein bulging on his forehead. Snow looked at Regina and took her hand in defiance, squeezing hard and hopping of their horses to confront Leopold.

"Snow, inside. Now."

"Father, this isn't-"

"I. Said. Now." She held back a sob and let go of Regina's balmy hand, looking back once more before Regina was held by two guards. A scream sounded, and after, she realized it was her, screaming for her life and Regina, as she was restrained by a handful of maids. She continued screaming and allowed herself to cry as she fought the women pulling her back.

——————————

Regina was pulled out of sleep to find two guards looming over her in an unknown room. She wriggled and screamed, but no sound came out and she found out she was fastened to a chair completely naked.

"Regina, I trusted you," Leopold said from behind her, "and this is unforgivable. As I decide what to do with you, these two gentlemen will handle you. Make any moves and it will only get worse." He stormed out of the room in a hurry as the two men looked over her again and the first one swiftly drew a hand and slapped it across her face. She exclaimed in surprise and writhed.

The dungeons. She was in the dungeons. She'd been here once and barely remembered it, but she was in a cell with the two knights.

Meanwhile, Snow was fighting as hard as she could, and even heard someone behind her cry out in pain. She continued pulling back as they guided her through the east wing and to her bedchambers. They all but threw her in and locked the door as quickly as they could.

Snow stayed on the floor, pressing her face into the chilly stone floor. Defeated, she stood back up and climbed into bed in her clothes and forced her eyes shut.

When she awoke during the night, her door was unlocked. She hastily left her room and snuck through the halls of the castle to Regina's room, for a third time grabbing her spellbook.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!" There was no answer.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Rumplestiltskin get your ass over here now!"

"My my, where did you learn such foul language?"

"I live in a castle, not a church. I need your help."

"Last time you said that you wasted my time. And the time before that."

"Yes, well, I need it this time, at your price." He briskly pulled a single hair from her hair and put it in her pocket.

"Payment received. What is it that you want." She began explaining her situation and what needed to be done, stopped by the lengthy questions he had.

"Well, dearie, you've gotten yourself in _quite _the jam, now, haven't you? I think I may be able to…offer my services. May I offer you this?" He promised her yet another vile of foreign potion that would take time to brew and was swept away by another waft of purple smoke surrounding him. Setting her book back into the pillowcase, she climbed into Regina's bed and ached for gentle hands to soothe her, the calming sweeps of her hand to adjust her hair, the mollifying arms wrapping tight around her as she would reciprocate.

Once again, she cried herself into a deep slumber. Awaking suddenly, she found herself being dragged out of the room once more by stiffer hands belonging to a pair of knights.

She was placed in front of her father who sat in his throne contemplating something.

"Dearest Snow, you've betrayed my trust just as much as Regina."

"I love her, father, and killing her will only grow my affections."

"No, you will stiffen up and find someone else, someone who is not married to your _father, _the _king, _or a woman. Two woman are not supposed to be in love._"_ Snow almost rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Do what you want to me, but don't you _dare _lay a finger on her, or you will lose your wife _and _daughter." She slammed the door to the throne room and ran back to her room. Hopefully Rumpelstiltskin was close by now.

——————————

The king is dead after two weeks of Regina's imprisonment and torture. Word spread throughout the entire castle that he was killed by a wizard using magic, something Snow couldn't posses if she tried, so she was of the hook. They didn't know Regina was learning magic, so she was free to roam the castles, but damage was already done and she was nearer to death than she would've liked.

In the middle of the night, she limped into Snow's bedchambers to reunite with her, but she was nowhere to be found. She went back to her own chambers and found a princess asleep in her bed, hugging one of her pillows tight to her chest. She smiled and walked in further, lighting candles around the room.

Slowly, Snow stirred in her sleep and was waking up when out of nowhere, her lips were enraptured by a pair she would know anywhere. She kissed back and opened her eyes, finding Regina in front of her, looking deep into her own hazel eyes.

"What did you do," Regina muttered almost irritated.

"I got some help…"

"To murder the king? Your father? Because of me?"

"Why else would I do it?" Regina's eyes softened and she looked guilty and pitiful.

"You shouldn't have done that. Let me die with a sliver of dignity left."

"You didn't _have_ any dignity when you got dragged to the dungeons for an affair with your stepdaughter."

"True, but I'd accepted it, my death."

"Yeah, well I didn't. I love you. You need to understand that, that someone loves you. You aren't too far gone yet," Snow joked.

"Yes, but in the process of finding me, you lost _your father. _You _killed _him. You may even be darker than me."

"Well, if you think about it, he was going to die anyways, natural cause or not." Regina rolled her eyes and crept under the covers beside Snow, gently groping and touching her like she may break.

"Have you not yet processed the fact that your father, the king, is dead."

"I've processed it. I cried. What's done is done."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit. He may have been kind, but he ignored you, he had a darker side to him than he was letting on, and he had you _punished. _You could've died. You are very close right now," she whispered, running her hand over various hand-shaped welts on her skin, burns, slashes, cuts, and bruises colouring her neck and waist.

"Yes, well I shouldn't be the first priority, my princess."

"Yes, you should. Look at these. Almost every inch of your skin is scratched or discoloured. That's not healthy." Slowly, Snow peeled off every inch of clothing covering her body to reveal her severely marked and malnourished body.

"Oh my god," Snow whispered, letting a tear escape her emerald eyes. Regina wiped it away.

"I'm fine," Regina assured. Snow shook her head.

"For the last time, you are not. I'm going to ask a maid for something for these and some food." Snow left Regina alone in the bitter room naked and aching. She'd never admit to Snow, but her entire body ached, she hasn't had a sufficient meal since the night she ran to the woods with Snow.

Snow came back in with a giant tray that weighed down her hands, filled with medication, ointment, tea, and food.

Regina's stomach grumbled loudly and they both chuckled and blushed before she ate her food wolfishly. Snow pulled back the covers Regina hid under to apply ointment. After rubbing ointment on her front and blushing profusely while doing so, she ordered her to turn. When she did, there were slash marks all the way up her back and on her bottom, as well as more hand-shaped welts and bruises.

"I'm sorry," Snow murmured, "This is all my fault."

"This was never your fault," Regina said. She felt her back and butt freeze up as the cooling ointment made contact with her skin. Snow rubbed her sore marks and held a loving silence as she eased her discomfort.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't kissed you when I was sick, it would never have happened."

"Hey, all of this, was worth it as long as I have you. I blamed you for a long time. Now I realize that it wasn't you, it was my mother. She…drove him away and I would've still been left to boil in my own hatred, so I should be _thanking _you. You are worth it, and I would take these a thousand more times for you." Snow gasped and turned her around, pulling her into a deep kiss that shook their minds and mumbled every thought stumbling drunkenly into their minds. Regina grinned in the kiss and Snow deepened it, entering her tongue into her mouth. They both got up for air, then continued until Regina couldn't keep her eyes open, so Snow held her together while she slept, like expensive china she cared for dearly.

Her father's spirit ate at her. Snow spent every waking moment thinking about the extremity of her situation. She jolted awake and still heard the sounds of her father's dying breath in her ears as she held his hand dearly.

Regina was up in a minute to hold her and squeeze the stress out of her small body. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed.

"I can't imagine the guilt of killing someone," she muttered as Snow now focused on calming her mind. She only nodded and allowed herself to be swallowed whole by the safety and tender care the other woman offered. Dealing with her grief will be hard, and her guilt and selfishness even more so, but Regina would there to help her through every single bump in the road. And she couldn't be more relieved and trusting of her guardian.


	8. Mismatched And a Little Tangled

**This chapter will be the last instalment to this story, as I'm finding it harder to extend it and I think it's a good place to stop. Thank you all so much for reading and your reviews. Please send feedback or requests, and I hope you enjoy!**

Snow didn't leave bed for a week. The maids let her grieve, but Regina knew better. She was done grieving her father, she needed to grieve the loss of her purity, her sanity, and the one thing she kept of her mother's; her kindness.

She was a killing machine. She was a monster, a murderer, a criminal deserving of a long and slow death. At least that's what she told herself.

"You aren't a monster," Regina coaxed while Snow stared down at the hands that killed the king out of cold blood,"monsters don't feel anything when they kill. You do. You need to believe in yourself again."

"I can't. I _killed. _The only reason my mother is dead because I didn't have the heart to kill someone else. Now I've killed my father, my own _blood relative. _I truly need help."

"Then let me help," Regina whispered. She held onto Snow's hands, stained with the imperfections she once blamed the girl to have.

Snow's tear stained face was pulled to face Regina's. In the other woman's eyes was a dedication and love she swore only existed in books.

"At least it wasn't for nothing," Snow whispered. Regina nodded.

"I will forever be indebted to you."

"How about you love me? That's all I need." Regina laughed and guided Snow's lips to hers. Like her eyes, Regina's lips brought a placid tenderness she could only imagine until she experienced the mind-numbing feeling of them on her own.

"If you don't mind my asking, How _did _you kill him," Regina wondered.

"I poisoned the tea in my teapot and invited him to a tea party. I baked cookies with the antidote, so I could drink the tea without him noticing anything, but I never offered the biscuits to him."

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but that is pretty genius."

"I read it in a book," she mumbled,"one my father told me to read for my lessons with Johanna, before you took over." Regina chuckled and brought the girl closer to her in her bed. The maids turned a blind eye to them, knowing full well of Snow's overwhelming grief, despite the rumours they spread being very much true, and let them sleep in the same chambers.

Some of the maids that usually tended to Snow stopped when the rumours started. Some still tend to her and voice their disgust, and some don't care enough to avoid her.

Johanna was there with her the entire time, though. She loved Snow like a daughter and wanted her to be happy, and if that was Regina, so be it. She knew how stubborn Snow White could be.

"What'll we do now," Snow said into her shoulder.

"Well, you're father wanted you to be queen, so when you are ready, we will crown you queen and I'll step down."

"What will you do after?"

"Retire to the forest, stay with you if you want."

"No. I want you to be queen with me."

"Snow, that's not how it works. There are rules."

"Then we'll change the rules, we declare a new law that two queens may be crowned, then I'll rule beside you."

"Snow, the citizens expect you to marry a prince, a ruler of some kind."

"Well then they'll have to get over it."

"Snow, it's your _duty _to marry, ally with kingdoms, marry a rich king for money or land."

"Well too bad. I'll make alliances some other way."

"Dammit child, why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because I won't rule without you," she insisted. Regina rolled her eyes.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it." Snow nodded submissively and tucked her head in the crook of her neck once more.

"Fine, but I don't want to marry a slimy, womanizing monarch." Snow felt Regina laugh and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy." Snow nodded.

——————————

After Leopold's funeral, Regina and Snow gave Rumplestiltskin back his spell book. When asked why, she told him that she didn't need revenge anymore. She had Snow and in a weird way, it was all she could've ever asked for.

When Regina was a child, we was taught from the very start that love is a waste of time. She was never shown love the way Snow was, but even with her father showering her with gifts, he was never there. He never gave her the attention and love she truly desiderated.

Her own father loved her, but it wasn't enough. He could praise her with his words all he wanted but he couldn't defend her when Cora tormented her in the cruelest ways a mother could. In a way, both girls were left broken.

After the funeral and more tears were shed, Snow followed her everywhere, something she didn't mind anymore. Six months ago, she would've yelled at her to find something else to do, to burden someone else with her unruly presence.

Now, they walked side by side, hand in hand, through the gardens. They didn't mind the onlooking eyes, in fact, they began to go public throughout the castle, and at Regina's ball in honour of her 20th year.

The two were planning on announcing formally about their relationship that night, a task Snow was reluctant to do.

"Why do we have to do this at your _birthday party, _we could do it any other time."

"Because it is our responsibility to. If they see us being intimidate, that will surely turn heads in a bad way. We need to do it tonight. If you think about it, we'll be able to dance as close to each other as we want afterwards." Snow lit up. Regina was never one for public affection, but Snow couldn't wait to dance and soak up her attentions during balls like this.

Regina was being fitted into her dress, a tight shoulder-less red satin gown lined with gold trim. Snow's was a backless ivory dress lined with red trim and covered in jewels. After watching the maids adjust the dress, Regina stepped down from her pedestal to face Snow.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always," Snow murmured. Regina blushed and shooed the maids off to prepare the ballroom. Snow was already fitted into her dress and was trying to practice walking in heels.

Regina backed away from Snow and she growled.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, you need the practice. You'll be fine."

"I'm gonna fall," she insisted.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to catch you." Snow grinned and made her way to Regina's open arms waiting across the room for her. She stumbled her way across the stone floors to fall into Regina.

"Better," she commented,"but you'll need to practice dancing in them."

"Can I just wear normal shoes?" Regina shook her head and took Snow's wobbly hand.

"You can do this, just like we practice," Regina coached, as they waltzed around the room. Snow began to stand straighter and wobble less as they circled the room many times over in their dance.

"I love you," Snow uttered.

"I love you too."

"Do you love me enough to let me cry on your shoulder? I really need it."

"Of course dear." Snow leaned against Regina and sobbed.

"This is the first ball without my father. I can't do this, I can't do any of this. I was never fit to be queen, I should just leave and let you do it. Your an amazing queen."

"Of course you can do this. You broke down my walls and built them back up; you defeated me in a way nobody could. You made me see the _love _in everything, the love that I could feel for others, for you. You are the most hopeful and optimistic person I could ever wish to meet, you can't give up now. You are going to be an amazing queen. You'll listen to them, you'll love every single one of them, and I know that you can make anyone love you. My dear, you will be a caring, beautiful, headstrong queen that will protect her subjects from anything. I can't wait to see you rule this kingdom." Snow cried even harder and lurched forward, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to stand up.

"That's okay. I think you deserve a rest." Snow grinned and pulled them both up to the armchair, hugging her arms around Regina's neck and sobbing.

"Thank you. I learned from the best." Regina laughed.

"Hell yeah, you did."

"I must say, that was a pretty amazing hope speech."

"I'm warning you though, I'm out of hope speeches now."

"I'm sure you'll find another one," Snow whispered. She shakily unraveled her arms from around Regina's neck and dusted off her dress.

"Thank god I don't have makeup on yet," Snow joked. Regina rolled her eyes and sat her down at the vanity.

——————————

There must've been close to thousands of people at the castle to celebrate the queen's birthday. Peasants, lords, barons, princes and kings all dancing, drinking wine, and personally congratulating the queen.

Snow stood beside Regina the entire night, leaving her only to grab desserts or appetizers. They sat down on thrones watching the dance floor, Snow seated on her right.

"When shall we make the announcement," Snow wondered.

"I've asked the musicians to take a break after this song," Regina whispered. Snow nodded and felt her hands grow increasingly clammy, as the final notes were played and the musicians scattered throughout the ballroom.

"May I have your attention, please," Regina announced. Hundreds of heads turned towards them in curiosity.

"Princess Snow is to be crowned Queen, alongside me." Drunken faces twisted in confusion and lightly applauded the odd proposition.

"She will be crowned when she is ready to rule with me, and will be just as much a queen as I am." Regina turned to Snow and did the most daring thing she has done in her life. She grabbed both of Snow White's reddening cheeks and kissed her, in front of the entire kingdom as witness. Gasps sounded through the crowd, but nobody made any move to object.

"That is all," she muttered. Regina dragged Snow into the hall and nervously laughed.

"We did it," she muttered.

"_You _didit," Snow whispered. Regina couldn't stop grinning.

"Now let's just hope that people won't bother us about it."

"I have an idea. Care to dance?"

"Of course, dear." Snow lead her to the middle of the ballroom just as the musicians started playing.

"Just like we practiced," Regina instructed. Snow bit her lip in concentration and nodded. They sashayed around the room, avoiding every icy stare thrown at them.

"You look ravishing," Regina commented.

"So do you, my queen." Regina swept her up and kissed her once more, with more passion that she thought she could ever have for anyone.

Snow drew back and took in a shaky breath, exhaling over Regina's lips.

"Whatever happens now, know I will love you to the ends of the earth," Snow whispered.

"And I you." Regina pulled her back in once more.

She never thought she could love again. Love was never in the cards for her after Daniel, but both fate and luck loved testing her limits, as did Snow herself. She thought she could control her, manipulate her using the love that gripped Snow's heart to tear her to shreds, but the opposite happened. Her walls disappeared in a matter of seconds touching Snow's lips, her waist, her heart. All she had to do was push through the pain, and she had luck on her side.

Snow's hands were tangled in her hair, her mouth close to her ear, whispering something she couldn't comprehend, but knew they were promises of love being saved for after the ball. It was impossible to be as happy as she was right now. She was exactly where she wanted to be, where she belonged.


	9. Sequel!

**Hello! This isn't a chapter, but I wrote a sequel to this story, called 'Awkward New Territory', showcasing Regina and Snow's relationship as they run the kingdom together and the array of problems they face. It'd be really cool if you'd check it out, especially if you've read it already, because I realize I left a few loose ends with the story's ending. I'm so sorry for possibly giving you false hope with another chapter for the story, but if you want that, you'll have to find 'Awkward New Territory.' Thank you all for reading this fanfiction, and I hope to see you at the sequel to 'Push Through the Pain.' Stay safe and take care of yourself! **

**SleepingintheMeadow:)**


End file.
